


Unstoppable

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Language, Caught, Español | Spanish, M/M, No Dialogue, Orgasm Denial, Priest Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Dean y Sam han llegado a una ciudad para resolver un caso donde hay varios cadáveres que han muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Dean decide entrar en una iglesia para tener más información. Allí se encuentra con uno de los curas...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Unstoppable

**Título:** [Unstoppable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3h035Eyz5A&list=RDMzk6KkyxXC8&index=27)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Petición de:** Consuelo Morales Arancibia

**Fanfic creado para las Super Peticiones Navideñas 2020**

**Sin betear.**

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel.

 **Kinks/Warnings:** 9 No speaking. Only using body language. 17 Almost getting caught. 39 Spontaneous sex. 97. Orgasm denial. 141. Priest kink.

 **Resumen:** Dean y Sam han llegado a una ciudad para resolver un caso donde hay varios cadáveres que han muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Dean decide entrar en una iglesia para tener más información. Allí se encuentra con uno de los curas...

UNSTOPPABLE

—Con la de ayer son ya siete muertes.

Sam escuchó a su hermano y leyó la noticia de nuevo. Acababan de llegar al pueblo. Desde que habían salido dos días atrás al cometerse la segunda muerte sospechosa, habían sucedido cinco más. Ahora acababan de llegar a la ciudad, se habían puesto sus trajes de FBI y habían sacado las placas de la guantera.

—Voy a ir directamente a la comisaría y a casa de los sospechosos. Me llevará un buen rato. ¿Te quedas tú por aquí y preguntas por la zona, Dean?

Dean se volvió, como si hubiera estado distraído, y asintió. Aparcó el Impala y salió del coche.

—Preguntaré al párroco. Suelen saber muchas cosas.

Sam asintió.

—Cierto, pero otra cosa es que te lo quieran decir.

Dean vio cómo su hermano se marchaba a lo lejos y él se quedó frente a la iglesia. Llevaba un rato en shock, desde que habían llegado a la ciudad. Precisamente, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño donde salían esas calles, el paisaje, el parque que tenía enfrente, la iglesia... Hipnotizado, subió los escalones que lo separaban de la enorme puerta de madera y entró.

La iglesia estaba en penumbra y estaba casi vacía. Había un par de feligresas al fondo, frente al altar, a la izquierda. Una de ellas colocaba una vela roja a los pies de un Cristo, y la otra estaba sentada de rodillas, orando entre murmullos.

Él caminó hacia el centro de la iglesia y se sentó en el primer banco que vio. Iba a esperar a que las mujeres terminaran para abordarlas. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y lo vio; dentro del confesionario de madera, un cura lo miraba con unos increíbles ojos azules. El hombre parecía escuchar a una feligresa que tenía de rodillas a su lado izquierdo, al otro lado de la celosía, para que no le viera la cara.

Dean lo veía asentir de vez en cuando, pero el hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ni él tampoco. Cuando la mujer se fue, estuvo tentado de levantarse y preguntarle si sabía algo de las terribles muertes que habían sucedido en esos últimos días, pero no pudo levantarse del banco de madera. Tampoco pudo dejar de mirarle. Esos ojos azules lo tenían atado con cuerdas invisibles. El cura se lamió los labios, que parecían estar un poco resecos, y él lo imitó, sin ser muy consciente de que lo había hecho.

Se movió un poco incómodo en el banco porque se le había puesto tiesa y le molestaba tenerla apretujada dentro del pantalón. Aunque menos mal que llevaba el traje de pinzas que eran más holgados, porque si se hubiera puesto erecto dentro de los vaqueros, ahora mismo estaría bajándose los pantalones ahí en medio, extasiado.

Volvió a fijarse en el cura y lo vio levantar una ceja. El hombre no le había quitado ojo de encima, ni siquiera cuando, inconscientemente, se había llevado una mano al paquete y se había dado un refregón para colocarse la polla de otra forma para que no le molestara tanto.

Al ser consciente de lo que había hecho, miró a los ojos al cura, que a su vez le miró el paquete y se relamió de nuevo los labios. Dean estuvo a punto de correrse en los pantalones. Si ese cura buscaba guerra, él iba a dársela. Osado, se pasó de nuevo la mano por la abultada bragueta, esta vez siendo mucho más obvio, mientras ahuecaba la mano sobre toda la erección para demostrar así todo lo que tenía para darle porque si quería, él no tenía ningún problema en demostrárselo.

El cura debió de haberle leído el pensamiento, porque señaló con la cabeza hacia un lateral de la iglesia, donde había una puerta que estaba entornada.

Dean asintió y, tras esperar que el cura se levantara y caminara hacia allí, se alzó él también y puso rumbo al mismo lugar. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta tras él y miró la sala. Parecía ser la sacristía, con una alfombra roja que abarcaba casi todo el suelo, una mesa de madera oscura en el centro, y otra mesa en un lateral con varias biblias encima.

Castiel caminó hacia otra puerta que había al fondo, la abrió y entró, no sin antes girar la cabeza para mirar a Dean, asegurándose de que lo seguía.

Dean lo habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Caminó tras él y volvió a cerrar la puerta al entrar. Esos parecía ser los aposentos del cura. Había una cama pequeña en el centro, una mesita de noche con una lamparita, un armario de una puerta y una silla. De pronto, el cura se colocó delante de él, y durante varios segundos, perdieron la mirada el uno en el otro, hasta que el hombre se arrodilló frente a él. Con una calma asombrosa, comenzó a abrirle la cremallera del pantalón. No se lo deslizó; solo lo movió lo justo para bajar un poco la ropa interior para dejar libre la erección que escondía Dean debajo. Después, sin más preámbulos, acercó la boca y lo acogió por entero.

Dean estuvo a punto a caer redondo al suelo, de derretirse como un trozo de cera puesto al sol, de correrse en la boca del cura. Fue difícil controlarse, pero lo logró. Enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos y lo acercó más, hasta que no hubiera ni la más mínima separación entre ambos. Guardaba silencio, no sabía quién podría oírle. Además, quería seguir escuchando ese suave sonido de succiones que el cura hacía con la lengua y con la garganta. Como siguiera así mucho más, iba a terminar dolorosamente pronto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el cura había deslizado una mano por debajo de su túnica y movía el brazo como si estuviera masturbándose. Curioso como era, Dean se separó de él y lo ayudó a levantarse. Iba a ocuparse de él, a proporcionarle igual placer, pero entonces, el cura caminó hacia el borde de la cama, se puso de rodillas, y se levantó la sotana.

Los ojos de Dean brillaron, maravillados. El cura no llevaba ropa interior y, para su sorpresa, parecía que había estado preparándose con la humedad que rezumaba su glande. Extasiado con la visión, se colocó tras él y acercó la polla a su entrada. No podía negarlo; necesitaba hundirse en el culo de ese hombre cuanto antes. Se agarró la erección y presionó con el glande el sensible orificio de manera superficial. Luego, sin avisar, entró en su cuerpo de un movimiento rápido y seco.

Los dos se quedaron sobrecogidos por la gloriosa sensación. Sin perder tiempo, porque no debía de quedarles demasiado, Dean comenzó a follarle una y otra vez, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo, una y otra vez, sin fin. Cuando sintió que el cura se tensaba y comenzaba a vibrar, salió de su cuerpo y le dio la vuelta con rapidez, para dejarle boca arriba, con las piernas separadas, los pies al borde del colchón y la sotana remangada desordenada a la altura de las caderas.

Dean presionó la punta del glande con el dedo pulgar, consiguiendo así que el cura se relajara. Se puso de rodillas y su tumbó sobre su cuerpo mientras se guiaba de nuevo hacia su entrada.

Hundirse en ese cuerpo tan estrecho, que respondía con tanta rapidez y se amoldaba a él era algo difícil de encontrar. Cuando supo que el cura estaba de nuevo al borde del precipicio, repitió la misma operación que antes, pero sin salir de él. Lo estaba llevando a la locura y lo sabía, porque cada vez que el cuerpo del hombre se contraía, él presionaba el glande con el pulgar, haciendo que las aguas volvieran a su sitio, al menos durante varios segundos, hasta que empezaba de nuevo a entrar y salir sin tregua y lo volvía a tener tembloroso bajo su cuerpo. Su teléfono había comenzado a vibrarle en algún bolsillo de la chaqueta que ni siquiera se había quitado. No iba a contestar, iba a terminar de una maldita vez porque él también estaba al borde del precipicio. Cuando el cura separó los labios en un gesto inequívoco de que iba a correrse, esta vez Dean se lo permitió, a la par que se abandonaba él también a esa dulce tortura.

_Dean. Soy Sam. Ya se ha resuelto todo. Ha sido un asesino en serie que la policía llevaba buscando un tiempo tras él. Lo han pillado en su casa, así que ya estoy de vuelta. Veo tu coche enfrente de la iglesia donde lo dejaste. Imagino que estás dentro y no tienes cobertura. Voy a entrar. Te veo ahora._

Dean escuchó el mensaje de voz a lo lejos, mientras aterrizaba de un orgasmo que le había vuelto loco. Salió del trasero del cura despacio, sintiendo la humedad resbalar de su glande para perderse en alguna parte. Se puso bien los pantalones y ayudó al cura a ponerse en pie. Con paso rápido, fueron hacia la sacristía justo en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abría. Dean empujó a su hermano logrando que no entrara y cerró tras él.

—Dean. ¿Qué cojones haces? —Sam bajó la voz y miró para todos lados, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber dicho un taco en la iglesia.

—No pases. Están dando un cursillo de estos para los que se van a casar y el cura es bastante antipático. No sabe nada.

Sam asintió, sin tener por qué desconfiar de él.

—Ya se ha resuelto todo. ¿No has escuchado mi mensaje?

Dean disimuló.

—¿Qué? No he oído nada. Cuéntame ahora en el coche. —Y lo arrastró hacia fuera.

Sam le puso al día conforme iban llegando al Impala. Dean se sentó detrás del volante y esperó a que su hermano lo hiciera a su lado.

—Así que nada. ¿Pillamos una habitación? Es tarde para volver a casa. —Sam se soltó el nudo de la corbata y lo miró—. Por cierto, tienes que plancharte mejor la ropa. La tienes toda arrugada.

—Sí. —Miró por el espejo retrovisor—. Lo haré.

Sam se relajó en su asiento y miró el paisaje conforme salían de la ciudad para encontrar algún motel de carretera.

—Por cierto. Dile a Cas que ya hemos terminado. Que te diga donde está y lo recogemos de camino a casa.

Dean sonrió al pensar en él. Mientras iban de camino al motel, iría pensando la siguiente historia para que la recrearan, pero la próxima vez nada de estar en silencio, porque había echado de menos escuchar la preciosa voz del ángel rogándole por correrse una y otra vez. Sam empezó a contarle algo, ajeno a lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Solo Cas y él conocían los juegos que se traían entre manos y mejor así, porque era muy probable que su querido hermanito no lo entendiera.

Recreando el momento de pasión que había tenido con Cas, Dean condujo con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja porque no era para menos. Estaba deseando volver a ver a Cas, besarle, que lo besara, y hacer todo el ruido del mundo. Y al diablo si Sam se despertaba. Algún día tendría que enterarse, ¿no?

FIN


End file.
